


double-feature

by havisham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1939: gr8 year for films terrible year for everything else, M/M, Movie Night, Ungentlemanly Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go see a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double-feature

**Author's Note:**

> _Dark Victory_ is legit one my favorite movies and I feel slightly bad for using it as a backdrop for handjobs, but not enough not to do it. Also, I'm entirely sure Steve had his own 'Ronald Reagan -- _the ~~shitty~~ actor?_ ' moment, post-thaw.

They both had the Sunday free, so they decided to go to the movies. The dates Bucky had lined up for them had already fallen through, so Steve and Bucky had struck off on their own. Having arrived at an awkward time, they were informed by the supercilious box office attendant that only one movie was running just then. They bought the tickets, and came into the screening room just as the beginning credits ended. 

Bette Davis’ face flashed on the screen and they took their seats. 

It was a woman’s picture, no doubt, but both Steve and Bucky were riveted from the first. Steve hardly noticed -- at first -- when Bucky’s hand strayed -- maybe accidentally? -- across his knee. Steve threw him a look, but Bucky’s eyes were on the screen. 

Then Bucky glanced back at him and smirked. “Can you believe this guy?” 

“Who?” Steve blinked. 

“He’s not good enough for her! I don’t know his name -- Donald something.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said, and stretched out. “Just a B-actor, Buck, no one to give a shit about.” 

“Sure,” Bucky said. A few minutes later, Bucky’s hand reappeared again -- this time, a little lower, a little more to the left, in the middle of Steve’s thigh. Steve held still, wondering what the hell Bucky was playing at. Even if it was dark, they were still in public. One unfortunate glance their way, it could all go to shit. No one was going to care that they were both (mostly) not queer. 

“Buck,” Steve said, leaning into Bucky’s ear. “You are an asshole.” 

Bucky turned and gave him a brilliant smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Me? What’d I do?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and said nothing. Instead, he set to work, quietly and steadily, until the film had reached its climax, and so had Bucky -- almost. Then, demurely, Steve withdrew his hand and watched intently as Bette made her last goodbyes. 

“Steve,” Bucky said in an anguished whisper. Steve smiled. Bette died.


End file.
